


Replaced

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrowette doesn't take well to it at first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



It had hurt more than she cared to admit, having Empress sliding into the team, taking her place. She knew she had chosen the best thing, that she could not trust herself to be a real hero. Real heroes did not kill, or come close to it.

Then Empress caught her, outside, away from the team. A few words, the obvious hero-worship, and Arrowette was left to walk away with the thought of a new friend, not a rival.

By month's end, the bitter regret was replaced with warm acceptance, because Empress was careful, always careful, to show Arrowette the respect and friendship that was needed for her to move on.


End file.
